I Don't Trust Myself With You!
by Firecrackers
Summary: Set after S2 with a lot changes, Lucas never liked Brooke nor will he like her. Haley didn't come back and Nathan didn't go to High Flyers. And the big change Brooke was NEVER poor, which means that she never lived at Lucas's place. Brooke's mom Victoria
1. Chapter One

_**Fandom**_: Nathan & Brooke – OTH

_**Storyline**_: Set after S2 with a lot changes, Lucas never liked Brooke nor will he like her. Haley didn't come back and Nathan didn't go to High Flyers. And the big change Brooke was NEVER poor, which means that she never lived at Lucas's place. Brooke's mom Victoria and Dan got married which leaded to Brooke & Nathan living together in Dan's house. Deb had moved to live with her brother (Cooper). What will happen when Brooke & Nathan have to be together 24/7 and will they be friends or more?

_**Things to know**_: S3 is in year 2008. Plus I'm going to mention _fan forum_ so just pretend that OTH doesn't exist. I will also "search" something on_ youtube_ which doesn't exist in the real world.

_**Author**_: Aurora laley-forever. Sorry for my grammar.

_**Disclaimer**_: We do not own OTH or the characters, I also don't own _**one**_ of the songs, but I do however own the lyrics to the song "broken heart".

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I DON'T TRUST MYSELF WITH YOU!**

**CHAPTER ONE: He said, she said!**

"Brooke, wake up!" a voice said, Brooke turned around. "I'm serious wake up," he insisted.

"Nah ha…I don't want to. It's Saturday," Brooke told and fell back asleep.

It was 6AM and Brooke knew what was going on; she made a promise, a promise she couldn't keep. It was Saturday, what did he expect of her? It was a non school day which meant that she could sleep as long as she wanted, until she made the deal with the… stupid headed brown haired guy that was her "brother". Well step brother…wait no, not step brother he was nothing! That's right he was nothing, nada, then why did she made the stupid deal.

He took away her blanket and turned on the light, Brooke moaned, "Let's go," he shouted in her ear.

She hated him; she officially hated Nathan Scott, "Alright already, just give me a minute,"

Getting dressed and brushing her hair, Brooke came to the kitchen. He had made her coffee, she hated coffee. Why did he make her coffee? Well they lived together in one month; they didn't know everything about each other…yet. But somehow she faked a smile and said happily.

"Thanks, I love coffee," she pulled. _Why did I lie? _She asked her self.

"Yeah, yeah. Drink up so we can get running," he responded.

"All righty boss, I can't seem to remember whose idea it was for this stupid deal," she replied and drank the coffee. She forced her self to drink it.

He looked at her, thought for a while and responded, "Yea, it was you,"

She laughed, he laughed. Who would have guessed that Brooke and Nathan would live together? Well, Nathan didn't and Brooke sure didn't.

"You think so? I think it was you," she claimed.

"No! It was you," he insisted, "remember, you complained about how bored you were and I asked why don't you come and run with me tomorrow? And you said 'Me running, what I will get out of it?"' Nathan said, "And we had a deal!"

Brooke laughed, "Yeah, that didn't happen!" You made the deal, and I was stupid to agree,"

"Well who cares, we're still running," Nathan teased.

And then she remembered something, "Yeah! And we're still watching Charmed,"

Nathan made a face at Brooke, who finished her coffee. He looked at her for a while and soon they went outside. Brooke had a little problem; keeping up, Nathan was running so fast.

"C'mon Brooke faster," he yelled. If they weren't running people would have thought that they did something else.

"I'm trying, but you're like the damn superman," she complained, and tried to catch up.

"It's not my fault that you're slow. I thought cheerleaders were fast," Nathan said.

"I'm going to kill you when we get home," Brooke answered angrily.

Home, it was home now? One month ago it was hell, now it was home? She didn't want to admit but she got used to living in the house, being around Nathan. And as crazy as it sounded her mom actually changed when she was around Dan, maybe two bad people became good together. Dan had stopped with all the pressure on Nathan and Victoria actually started to care about Brooke. And well this happened when they were around, Dan and Victoria were always on some business trips, so they said.

"But Brookie-Cookie if you kill me, who will watch Charmed with you? If you kill me, I win!" he played and laughed.

She hated when he called her that, "Fine I won't kill you, but I'll castrate you!" Brooke threaded, and took the lead.

"That's cheating!" he said, acted like a 5 year old.

"It is oh…sorry Nate-Cake," she responded and ran away.

When they finally came home, Brooke was so tired and she was in a lot of pain. Nathan decided to take a shower; she couldn't understand him…at all. Brooke made her way upstairs.

"Where are you going?" he asked her.

"Too sleep. I'm going to my bed," Brooke answered. Nathan smiled at her.

"Good night!" Nathan told and walked to the bathroom.

"Night," she said and went to her room.

Falling down on the warm bed, Brooke looked at her watch it was 8AM. So early, she was so tired that she fell asleep immediately.

She awoke to smell of food; it was coming from the kitchen. It was 11Am she had slept in 3 hours, walking down she saw Nathan.

"Ah, look who's awake, breakfast?" he asked. She looked at him strangely, tiredly.

"Am I dreaming? Because Nathan Scott just made me breakfast?" she asked, Nathan pinched her.

"Auch, what was that good for?"

"No, you're not dreaming," he answered, and again smiled at her.

Brooke looked at the waffles; they looked so good, smelled so well. She grabbed one, two…she grabbed three.

"I see that someone's hungry, "Nathan once again teased

"Oh shut up!" So what happened while I was asleep?" she asked

"No nothing, Haleycalled, "he tried to hide the last sentence.

Brooke's jaw dropped, "Haley called, and you say nothing."

He looked at her for awhile, took a waffle and tried to change the subject.

"Nate, Haley called," Brooke reminded.

"It's nothing," he tried.

"'It's nothing! My wife just called but it doesn't mean a thing because I'm macho,'" she started and sounded like 50 year old perv.

"Brooke, just let it go," Nathan responded, and was so not ready for Brooke's next move.

She threw a waffle right at his face, yeah you heard it. Nathan became furious at his, but who wouldn't?

Taking the waffle away from his face, he tried to stay calm; tried to be the mature one.

"So what did she want?" Brooke asked, she wasn't letting it go.

"She wanted me to know that she's going to be on TRL today," he answered.

"No! You can't be serious, TRL…tutor girl?" she sounded so surprised.

"Well apparently the Davin or was it Gavin guy has an interview there and his performing with Haley," he explained and looked pretty sad.

"Gavin…its Gavin…DeGraw!" she said, "So are you going to see it?" Brooke asked.

"No! Why would I want to do that? What a stupid question," Nathan answered angrily.

"Well pardon, I'm just asking," she responded offended.

He knew that she was right and that he was wrong, and he hated that. They were so alike but so much different, Brooke always said what she thought and didn't care about peoples comments. Nathan wasn't like that, a few days he had hit a guy for calling Haley "the perfect blonde to bang,"

"You know what Nate-Cake? I'm going to take a shower…a long shower," Brooke explained and walked to the bathroom.

"Bye, Brookie-Cookie," he replied, and took one more waffle.

"Finally I'm alone and you're gone.

You left my heart aching.

And me wanting for more.

I should've let go, when I could.

Cause' no one, can mend my heart,"

Brooke sang loudly in the shower.

He listened to her song, he had named it _BshoweO, _and he thought it fitted well.Soon she was done and found a sleeping Nathan on the couch. She gave him a pillow, and blanket, then she decided to go and see Peyton.

"So what are you doing today?" Peyton asked.

"Me? Nothing, probably chatting on fan forum," she answered. _Why did she lie?_

"Who are you and what have you done with Brooke? It's Saturday and you're doing nothing?"

Brooke smiled, "P.Sawyer partying was so last year, now it's all about getting married and having kids…oh did I tell you? Haley called,"

Peyton was shocked and surprised." Haley called? Why, and Haley called?"

"Apparently she's performing at TRL today and wanted Nathan to know," Brooke answered.

"TRL?" Peyton that's what I said. She's performing with Gavin DeGraw," Brooke responded.

"Oh, wow," was the only thing Peyton could say.

Staying at Peyton's for hours, Brooke decided it was time for her to go home. I mean, it still was _Charmed_ time.

"Heellloo! Ready to be Charmed?" Brooke shouted, and noticed the familiar face.

"Brooke!" he said, and smiled.

"Oh I'm sorry Dan," she responded and blushed, "Do you know where I can find Nathan?"

"I think that he's in his room, "Dan answered, "Oh and your mom and I are going out tonight,"

Brooke nodded, "Great, have fun," she smiled and went upstairs.

She heard the voices from Nathan's room, she went inside. She walked in on Nathan watching TRL.

"Hi," she said.

"You were right!" he said.

"I'm sorry," Brooke answered.

"They are going to have an interview with her too," Nathan responded.

TRL came back on, the commercials ended.

"_Welcome back, right now we're going to talk to another person, from the tour. And here she is _

_Haley J. Scott," the host said._

"She has Scott," Nathan told.

"Maybe that means that there is some hope left," Brooke replied.

He looked at her, "Maybe,"

"_So what does the J stand for, your middle name?_

"_Actually J stands for James my last name," Haley answered_

"_And what does Scott stand for?"_

"_Scott stands for my husband's last name," she replied. The interviewer looked surprised._

"_Ah so you're off market. [Smiles so tell us what are you going to sing?"_

"I thought you said that she's performing with Gavin?" Brooke asked confused.

"I thought she did," he answered.

"_The song is called broken heart and you'll see what it's about," she answered and went on stage._

"_Finally I'm alone and you're gone._

_You left my heart aching._

_And me wanting more._

_I should've let go, when I could._

_Cause' no one, can mend my heart,"_

Both Brooke and Nathan looked at each other, so confused and shocked.

"What? This is Haley's song?" he asked her.

"No it's MY song, this is scary," Brooke responded.

"But how can it be your song? Poor _BshoweO,"_ Nathan answered.

"_BshoweO? _This is so scary," she said and they continued to listen to the song.

"_I should, but I can't._

_I would, but I'll break._

_And I'll fight, until I die._

_Cause' this tears wont stop,_

_We wrote our life's in the sand._

_Our lies in the heart__s._

_And someone told us to stop._

_But we didn't listen, they weren't right,_

_I should, but I can't._

_I would, but I'll break._

_And I'll fight, until I die._

_Cause' this tears wont stop,_

_And I'm sorry for the pain._

_But baby blame it on the year._

_I'll always remember your blue eyes._

_I hope you remember mine._

_I should, but I can't._

_I would, but I'll break._

_And I'll fight, until I die._

_Cause' this tears wont stop,"_

Brooke looked at Nathan's eyes for a while, and now he got mad.

"Brooke what are you doing?" he asked.

"Seeing if you have blue eyes…and you have," she answered.

"Very funny,"

"So, _Charmed_?" she asked innocently.

Nathan smiled, "Let's go," Brooke clapped her hands.

Heading down stairs Brooke and Nathan said goodbye to, Dan and Victoria. Brooke made the popcorn and Nathan took the _**alcohol**_

"Oh where did you found that?" Brooke asked curiously.

"You have so much left to learn, this is my house. I know where everything is," he answered.

"Funny! Now let's watch!"

"What episode are we watching?" Nathan asked, and sat down.

"Episode 5x22, the first episode with CHRIS," she shouted.

"This is going to be a long, long night,"

"Chris. Chris Perry. I'm ... from the future," Brooke said.

"_Chris. Chris Perry. I'm ... from the future,__" _the television said.

"So you watched this…already," Nathan joked.

Brooke took her glass of wine, "Yes, and you know what I noticed?"

"No, but I'm sure you'll tell me," Nathan responded.

"You and Chris would be an awesome couple!" she said, "like amazing!"

He laughed at her comment, "Brooke you do know that I'm straight?"

"You are? Well that's just sad. And here I was planning your weeding," she joked.

"I'm sorry that I ruined your dreams," he pointed out.

"Ahh, you can always marry Rose! Plus Drew is more for me."

Is there a chance?  
A fragment of light at the end of the tunnel?  
A reason to fight?  
Is there a chance you may change your mind?  
Or are we ashes and wine?

They watched 3 episodes and now they were done, and Brooke fell a sleep. He watched her sleep, watched her from the side.

"I _love _you," she said in her sleep. Nathan looked shocked at her.

"I_ love _you Chris…Chris Perry…from the future!" she replied, he laughed at this.

He carried her to her room and put her down slowly on her bed, but he didn't change her clothes. Nathan turned off the light and went to his room, he was sure that the TRL clip was put on youtube.

He typed "Haley J Scott – TRL", Nathan got plenty of videos, and there it was. He clicked on it.

"_And here she is Haley J. Scott."_

"_So what does the J stand for, your middle name?_

"_Actually J stands for James my last name," Haley answered_

"_And what does Scott stand for?"_

"_Scott stands for my husband's last name," she replied. The interviewer looked surprised._

"_Ah so you're off market. [Smiles so tell us what are you going to sing?"_

He turned it of and searched for_ Charmed_ instead, _Charmed_ was his guilty pleasure; he had watched all the episodes. But it was a secret, and nobody knew.

_Or are we __**ashes**__ and __**wine**__…_


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER – I do not own the songs, the characters or One tree hill.**

**Author: Maria (lovebrathan.)**

**Authorsnote: Sorry for my bad grammar, and sorry that this chapter sucks!**

…

**Chapter 2**

**Sunday Morning**

Brooke heard him scream her name. She looked at her watch, yes it was 6AM. She was hoping that Nathan would be nice to her and let her sleep an hour more. Or 4 hours, same thing. "Brookie, your favourite person is here." Nathan said when he got in her room.

"Nate, I'm only moving out of this bed if Drew Fuller is here." She whined and put her blancet over her head, hoping that she wouldnt hear Nathan.

"Brooke you promised." Nathan said sounding like a little boy.

"But I don't care what I promised just leave me alone…" She complained and later mumbled something that Nathan couldn't understand.

"Fine!" He said and walked over her bed and dragged her blanket away.

"You gotta try harder than that Nate-Cake." Brooke said while closing her eyes and turning the other way, away from Nathan. She shouldn't have said that, because that gave Nathan an idea.

Nathan slowly walked down to the bed and when Brooke thought that he finally left, Nathan took a grip of her feet and dragged her down.

"Nathan stop it. STOP IT!" Brooke screamed.

"Hey you said to me to try harder, I'm only doing what I'm told."

"Well now I'm telling you to LET GO!" She yelled again and Nathan thought that he could be nice and let her go. And as lazy and tired Brooke was she just dragged down her pillow and tried to fall asleep again.

"Oh come on." Nathan whined and this time he showed no mercy, he quickly took a grip of her feet again and dragged her down.

"No Nathan!" Brooke screamed but it wasn't long before she was lying on the floor. "I hate you." She said.

"I know you love me." He teased her. "Now, get dressed." Nathan walked out of the room, feeling happy about himself.

_I really hate him _Brooke thought and rolled her eyes. Then she got up and got ready.

_Sunday morning rain is falling  
Steal some covers share some skin  
Clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable  
You twist to fit the mold that I am in_

"Well well, isn't it Brooke Davis... and she's dressed" Nathan said and pretended to be surprised when he saw Brooke walking towards the kitchen. Brooke didn't want to answer him, she just sat down, ate her sandwich that Nathan made her and gave him mad looks. He just laughed at her.

They finally got out and started to run.

Brooke quickly got tired. "Come on Brookie, you can't be tired yet." Nathan said when he noticed her slowing down.

"Shut up, unlike you, as you might have noticed, I'm not that sporty." She said while trying to catch her breath.

"Brooke, for the last time, you're a cheerleader." He stopped running, and so did Brooke.

"Yea, but… I'll race you!" She yelled and ran as fast as she could. Nathan just shook his head while he laughed and started to run.

Suddenly Brooke saw Nathan running behind her and later he was in front of her. She got tired but she pushed herself to keep running, Nathan was way ahead of her. She could see him turn his head to her and laugh at her. _He's so dead_, she thought and kept running.

"Nate-cake?!... NATHAN!" Brooke yelled tired.

"What?" Nathan asked and stopped running.

"I'm tired." She whined. Nathan walked over to her.

"Seriously, Brooke?" He rolled his eyes at her.

"I can't run anymore, everything hurts." She complained and placed her hand on the side of her stomach.

"We're almost home Brooke."

"But everything hurts so much."

"Does it really?" He asked and looked seriously at her.

"Yes! I can't run anymore." She answered.

Nathan turned his head, he could see their house. He turned his head to Brooke again, and he noticed a special look Brooke gave him. "Oh no, no!" He said and backed away slowly.

"Nathan, please. I can't run anymore." She whined.

"Don't you think I'm tired?" He asked.

"But you're strong Nate, and look how close we are to the house." She said and pointed. "Please, please Nate, give me a piggy-back ride." She begged.

Nathan sighted and slowly turned around. "YAY!" Brooke screamed and clapped her hands.

"Just shut up and jump up." He replied tired.

"You little perv." She teased.

"Brooke, I'm already starting to regret this." He said and turned around.

"Okay." She raised up her hands. "Now let's go."

He turned around again. "Ready?" She asked.

"Sadly; yes." He answered and Brooke rolled her eyes as she placed her hands on his shoulders.

"One… two." She counted. "Three!" She said quickly and jumped up on his back. Nathan lost his balance and almost fell over, but luckily he got his balance back. No thanks to Brooke who was just screaming and slapping his shoulder.

_Please just don't play with me  
My paper heart will bleed  
This wait for destiny won't do  
Be with me, please, I beseech you  
Simple things, that make you run away  
Catch you if I can_

"You're doing great Nate-Cake." She said cheerfully. "And please move a little slower." She said sarcastic.

"Fine, but if you fall because I dropped you, it wont be my fault."

"I was just kidding with you Nate." She smiled. "But we are going _really_ slowly." She pointed out.

"That's it." He leaned to the left and pretended to let go of Brooke. She started to scream. "I tricked you." He started to walk again. Brooke slapped him on his shoulder again. "By the way, the next time I'm really going to let go of you." He threatened, making Brooke being quiet, but only for a little while of course.

"Yay, we're home." Brooke said happy and felt weird for acting so happy to be 'home'. It wasn't her home, she felt like it would never be. Nathan struggled up to the door, and he heard Brooke laugh.

"Brooke?" he asked

"Yes?"

"Were you ever in pain?" he asked.

"No." She burst out laughing.

"Brooke, how could you trick me?!" He said loud and straightened up his back, which made Brooke almost fall backwards. Luckily she took a hold of Nathan's hand and Nathan needed to drag her up if he didn't want to fall.

"Hey, I needed to pay back after what you did to me this morning." She screamed at him.

"Well, now I'm in pain, I hope you're happy." He replied.

"I am." She proudly admitted and opened the door.

"I'm going to kill you, you little sneaky…" He said angry as he got in. "Oh, hi dad… and Victoria." He said embarrassed when he saw them sitting on the couch.

"You guys had fun?" Dan smirked.

"I'm going to shower." Nathan answered cold and walked to the shower, leaving Brooke alone.

"Yea, well, um… Ah, screw this. I gotta go too." She said and walked away. The truth was Brooke hated Victoria for doing this to her, sure it wasn't that bad as she expected it would be with Nathan but it felt like one day she was at her real home and the next day she was moving in with Nathan and Dan Scott and Victoria didn't even think of how she would feel.

Brooke saw Nathan sitting on the couch; she quietly walked behind the couch and slowly reached out her hands to scare him.

"What's up Brooke?" Nathan asked calm.

"Damn it." Her plan was ruined. "How did you know I was here?" She asked and sat down next to him.

"Brooke, I could feel your urge to watch Charmed." He teased.

"Oh, yea. Charmed. Let's watch." She smiled and jumped up to put on a Charmed episode, which of course had Drew Fuller in it.

As they watched Brooke yawned.

"No way, you're tired of Charmed."

"I'm not." She defended her love for Charmed, and Chris. "I'm just tired of waking up early."

She leaned her head on Nathan's shoulder. He looked at her, and Brooke looked at him.

"What is it?" She laughed

"Nah, it's nothing. I just wanted to see what color your eyes have." He chuckled.

"Well Nate-Cake-Scott, seeing anything you like?" She teased.

"Wouldn't you like to know, huh?" He teased back and looked at the TV again, but Brooke didn't take her eyes away of Nathan. She just looked at him, wondering _why_ she did it. She thought that she was crazy that she looked at Nathan instead of a Charmed-Chris episode.

_So bottle up old love, and throw it out to sea  
Watch it away as you cry  
Now a year has passed  
The seasons go_

"Um… Nate-Cake?" Brooke asked.

"Yea?" He asked, looking at her again.

"Have you heard of Song-Stealing-Tutorgirl?"

"No…" He shook his head with his eyes closed.

"Okay." She nodded uncomfortable and looked away from him.

They watched a couple of episodes, with Brooke saying every Chris' line before he did. When it was over, Nathan looked down at his shoulder and Brooke was still leaning her head there, and now she had closed her eyes.

"Is it bedtime already?"

"Shut up I'm tired. Just give me a minute, okay?"

Nathan agreed, and he knew that she would fall asleep, but her let her. Nathan leaned on the side of the couch as Brooke fell asleep on his shoulder.

_But things just get so crazy living life gets hard to do  
Sunday morning rain is falling and Im calling out to you  
Singing someday __It'll bring me back to you_

Nathan quickly opened his eyes, he realized that he had fallen asleep. He slowly got up.

"Oh no. I fell asleep again?" Brooke moaned.

"I didn't mean to wake you up."

"How long did I sleep?"

"Um… a little while." Nathan said doubtfull, he was himself wondering how long _he_ had slept.

"Well, I'm of to bed Nate-Cake."

"Night Brookie." Nathan smiled and watched her walk away to her room.

_That may be all I need  
In darkness she is all I see  
Come and rest your bones with me  
Driving slow on sunday morning  
And I never want to leave_


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own OTH or the characters. I also don't own any of the songs used in this chapter.

**AUTHOR: **LALEY-FOREVER (AURORA)

**A/N** – Sorry about my bad grammar.

…

**I don't trust myself with you!**

Chapter 3: Chemical reacts!

"Morning Brooke!" Dan said as Brooke walked to the kitchen.

She looked around, still sleepy. "Hi," she took apple juice, "where's Nathan?"

"Oh, he's taking a shower. So Monday today," he replied, trying to have a conversation.

"Yapp, Monday. You have work today, right?" she followed.

"Yes, Mondays' are always busy," Dan told, "Hey Brooke thank you,"

Brooke looked at him confused, "For what?" 

Dan smiled at her, "For making Nathan smile," he said and walked away.

Brookes' POV!

Did Dan Scott just thank me? What made him father of the year? Maybe Victoria and he are good together; what am I saying. Victoria will always be Victoria, same goes for Dan. Nothing changed except Victoria and Dan being married…

End of B, POV!

"Well, well look whose back," Brooke teased.

"Well, well look who isn't sleeping," he teased back.

"Hello, its school today. If you forgot," she explained.

"It never stopped you before, "Nathan told, and made him self breakfast.

"Hey, people can change," Brooke whined.

He looked at her, she looked at him. He smiled at her when she looked back, she did the same. Why did they do that? Did they really think that they could become f r I e n d s?

"Oh, Nate-Cake! My car isn't working, can you please drive me today," she begged and put her puppy face.

He laughed and kind of flirted with her, "What will I get from that?"

"Hmm…let us see, you'll get me," she smiled.

"It's a deal," he smiled, and once again Dan saw that smile.

After eating breakfast, and explaining to Dan why they aren't dating and why they never dated; Brooke and Nathan drove to school.

Brooke changed the music and she was pretty happy with her self; Nathan wasn't.

"Hey I was listening to that," he shouted angrily.

"Calm down. I love you Nate-Cake, but you have a bad music taste, "Brooke informed him.

Forgetting about the music, something else caught Nathan's ears, "You love me?"

"What?" Brooke shouted out, "No, where do you get it all from?" she asked mad.

Nathan was surprised by her reaction, "From you, you and your mouth!"

"I never said that! Maybe in your dreams," she tried.

"What? But you just said, you just said 'I love you'" Nathan replied neurotically.

"I'm not listening to liars," Brooke responded and turn the volume higher. 

Nathan looked at her and tried to explained, but she didn't want to listen and began to sing the song.

"I feel so untouched and I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you.  
I feel so untouched right now, need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Goin' crazy from the moment I met you."

She sang so loudly, that Nathan had to scream, "Are you trying to kill me?" he yelled.

"W h a t I c a n t h e a r y o u!" she screamed back.

Walking to the class Brooke continued singing;

"You can take take take take take time time  
To live live the way you gotta gotta live your life  
Give me, give me, give me all of you  
Don't be scared, of seeing through the loneliness."

Peyton and Lucas walked to them only to hear Brooke sing, poor ears.

"What's with her?" Peyton asked Nathan.

"She told me that she loved me….and then she took it back," he explained.

Lucas was shocked, Peyton wasn't. "Ha, so you're Fran and she's mister Sheffield?" Peyton asked.

Lucas started laughing at this, and they got separated. Nathan and Lucas had history, Brooke and Peyton had algebra. 

"**So you said that you loved him,"**Peyton sent Brooke a piece of paper.

Brooke's eyes were wide open,**"I did not, he's making things up,"**she wrote.

Peyton laughed, tried to focus on the teacher but couldn't, **"Why would he make something like that up?" **

"**I don't know. Maybe he was dreams about me?"**

Peyton started to laugh, making the teacher angry.

"Miss Sawyer would you like to share something with us?" he asked.

"No sir!" she answered and looked at Brooke.

"**What it can happen!" **was the last thing Brooke wrote. They decided to be quiet.

…

"So what's going on with you and Brooke?" Lucas asked his brother.

"Nothing! I swear she said _**I l o v e y o u**_!" he said being all defensive.

Lucas started to laugh, "This is going to be fun," he said.

"What?" Nathan asked confused.

Lucas pointed at Peyton and Brooke, they sat down. This wasn't going to be a calm lunch break.

"So any plans for today?" Peyton asked and broke the s I l e n t.

Brooke looked at Nathan, "Nope, I'm free," she answered.

"So am I," Nathan replied and ate his food.

"Why are you asking?" Brooke asked.

"Because I thought we could do something, all four of us," she answered.

Lucas smiled, Nathan doubted and Brooke shouted out, "No way that I will be in the same room, with the liar," 

Peyton and Lucas laughed and looked at each other.

"W h a t?" both Brooke and Nathan yelled out.

Once again they laughed, "You two are so a like," Lucas explained.

"So?" Nathan asked angrily.

"So you two will never be friends again if you keep acting like 5 years old!" Peyton told.

"We were never f r I e n d s," Brooke yelled out.

Nathan was hurt by that. Peyton and Lucas switched their looks. "We were never f r I e n d s? So you're saying that me watching C h a r m e d with you meant nothing?" he screamed.

"Yea," Lucas said, being on Team! Nathan, "Wait you watched Charmed?" he laughed.

"I think we should leave," Peyton said and grabbed Lucas' arm, and walked away.

"See what you did! Now they know about the deal thingy," she yelled.

"O h s o r r y p r I n c e s s I d I d n't k n o w I t w a s a s e c r e t!" Nathan screamed so fast that she didn't understand a word.

"What? What's your problem?" Brooke asked

"What's my problem? I thought we were f r I e n d s, I guess I was wrong," he said and walked away; leaving a heart broken Brooke.

School seemed f o r e v e r. And Brooke was so happy when the day was over, but she wasn't so happy being in the same car as Nathan.

They fought over what music to listen, and the volume. Both wanted to get h o m e as soon as possible.

Brooke slammed the door as she went outside, leaving Nathan s p e a c h l e s s.

Victoria and Dan wondered what happened, but they didn't ask; they didn't want to make things worse.

It was pretty late and Nathan found Brooke sitting on the bench outside; all a l o n e.

He sat next to her, the silent killed him. Over the past weeks he had grown to like Brookes' company.

"I'm sorry that I told them about Charmed!" He said, "We can always tell them it happened one time," he smiled.

She smiled at back at him, "So you still want to continue with the whole thing?" she asked.

"Hey if there is something I know, is that a deal is a deal," Nathan explained and laughed.

She laughed back, "Yea. I'm sorry about the whole friends' thing. I do see you as a friend, but I still can't make peace with the fact that my mom married your dad," she admitted, and her smile faded.

They were quiet for a while, and it felt nice. No one could have guessed that it was cold, because around them it was warm.

"Neither can I. But Brooke I love my mom, but when Dan is around Victoria he's different, and he acts like a dad. And call me selfish but I like that," he said.

"I get you, did you know that Victoria actually told me that, if I wanted to talk she will listen?" she laughed a little, "But I guess it's about time that we get use to the fact, that our parents are happy,"

Nathan stood up and looked at his watch; "Yes it's about time," he said.

"N a t h a n what's going on?" Brooke asked nervously.

He had a huge grin, "The sprinklers," he sad, and the sprinkles turned on.

Brooke started to chase him around, "You're so dead," she said, he laughed.

"You think this is funny?" Brooke asked and attacked him.

She pushed him down on the grass, and he pushed her down as well. She fell on top of him.

Brooke pulled away from him, and lied next to him. "Thanks Nate-Cake," she said.

He smiled, "You're welcome Brookie-Cookie," "And you did say that you loved me," 

Brooke pretended that she didn't hear that, "Oh look a star," she said and pointed to the sky.

"Oh it's b e a u t I f u l, you're b e a u t I fu l," he said.

Brooke froze for one minute, "You think I'm beautiful?" she asked.

Nathan put his poker face, "What?" he said, "Where do you get all this from?" 

"Oh, very funny!" she said and pounced him on the shoulder, "So what if I told you that I love you,"

He looked at her, "Well I would say that now when we're practically family, that I love you too…as a friend," he answered.

"Well then Nathan I love you too…as a friend. But I still didn't tell you that in the car," she teased.

"You're u n b e l I e v e b l e," he pointed out.

"I hear that a lot," Brooke smiled.

And there they were, starring at the sky. Who would have thought that Brooke and Nathan would become n o o k I e? 

C H E M I C A L S R E A C T S!


End file.
